villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete
Villain of All Trades 'Pete '(sometimes known as Black Pete or Peg Leg Pete) is a major fighter in all 3 villain tournaments, working for Frollo, Prince John, Maleficent, and Chernabog at different times. A bully and thug, he is one of the most famous Disney animated villains, usually acting as the archnemesis of Mickey Mouse. He is also probably the oldest villain to appear in any of the villain tournaments, first appearing in the 1925 animated short Alice Solves the Puzzle. Many variants of the character have appeared in the tournaments, most commonly his appearances in the Disney animated films The Prince and the Pauper and The Three Musketeers, and the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Also used in the Disney Villains War are his appearance in the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short Oh, What a Knight; his appearance as the Ghost of Christmas Future in Mickey's Christmas Carol; and the look-alike character Julius from The Runaway Brain. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Peter Pete lived a life jumping from one job to another. Born a human (go figure), Pete was abandoned by his parents at birth, left for dead on the streets of New York before he opened his eyes. The baby, before long, thankfully, was found by Bill Sykes. Sykes couldn't care less if a baby rotted in the streets, but, he took the baby into his home, hoping his parents would pay a pretty penny for the ankle biter's safe return. When the baby grew to the age of seven, Sykes assumed nobody would take him. The child was nameless for a majority of his life. Sykes figured his real parents would have a name for him. On his seventh birthday, the boy asked for Sykes to name him, to which an indifferent Sykes hastily responded by naming him Peter Pete. Before much longer, Sykes recieved a visit from his buisness partner, Doctor Facilier, who noticed Pete. Facilier offered to take Pete off his hands, an offer Sykes obliged to. Facilier took Pete to his new home; the Voodoo Emporium, where Pete was immediately put to work. Pete cleaned, sorted, and helped around the Emporium, albeit he wasn't very good at it. Facilier knew Pete wasn't a very good help, but it was the best he could get. Pete was upset that he couldn't please his master. One night, after Facilier had fallen asleep, Pete, still up and about, and curious, began lurking around the Emporium. He came across a gallery of Voodoo Masks and, to his shock, they came to life. The Friends on the Other Side smiled, as they read Pete's mind. They saw what Pete desired the most; to be good at cleaning. With a flash of green light, the Friends granted Pete's wish, by turning him into the animal that could groom better than any other, a cat. A terrified Pete ran off in fear. An alarmed Facilier awoke to find Pete gone and the Friends on the Other Side tampered wiith. He assumed Pete was sucked into the Spirit World. Pete walked the streets again, a monster. He applied for work at Cat R. Waul's bar, and was given a job as a bouncer. Using his human strength, Pete was feared by the patrons, and violence was lowered in the bar, much to the bar's cash-flow and Cat's delight. Soon, Cat had a meeting with his partner, Carface. In the midst of their meeting, Pete, quite abruptly stepped inside to request a raise. Carface was infuriated that he so rudely interrupted the meeting, and yelled at Pete to leave, to which Pete responded by yelling back. Tempers flared, and before long, a fight broke out. Cat hid behind his desk in fear. The fight ended when Carface sank his teeth into Pete's leg, and tore it clean off. Cat's final interaction with Pete was paying for a peg-leg surgery. After that, Pete was dismissed. Realizing he needed money, Pete took to England. However, a massive flood had just taken place. An irritable and paranoid Prince John had just wiped out the goblin army, and was looking to arrest anyone that seemed suspicious. Accusing Pete of being a spy from another faction, Pete was arrested. Eventually, Warren T. Rat was arrested as well. He and Pete made a deal. As John's castle burned, Pete took the crown... Initial Defeats After the fall of Prince John, Pete becomes King of England so to fill the void. This proves problematic, however, once El Supremo arrives in England. Supremo proves a more competent saber duelist, chopping off a portion of Pete's peg leg and seizing the throne for himself. Dejected, Pete leaves for parts unknown. King of Wonderland Pete resurfaces in Cat R. Waul and Carface's pub, the latest venue for child actress and Queen of Wonderland, Darla Dimple. Seeing a chance to seize power yet again, Pete interrupts Darla's show, taking the stage for himself. His vaudeville style humor is massively popular, only irritating Dimple all the more. She tries to hoist Pete off the stage, but ends up turning the crank for the pulley in the wrong direction. Once she realizes her error, the recoil of the pulley sends her spinning in circles. Pete continues his performance, oblivious of Darla's antics, as the Queen tries to cut the lights. This effort, however, only makes matters worse, as Darla is shocked with several hundred volts of electric potential. As she falls to the ground, stunned, Pete activate a trapdoor, leaving Dimple to wallow in her misery. With his overwhelming popularity, Pete effortlessly becomes the King of Wonderland. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Losing the Throne... Again Pete's incompetence as a ruler shines through yet again, as the new king fails to recognize the mutinous intentions of the Wizard of Wonderland . Once the Wizard pairs with the revived Lord Maliss, Pete's regime goes into jeopardy. Maliss's telekinetic abilities force a chandelier onto Pete, sending him careening out the window. Disgraced, Pete turns to an old associate, Maleficent, pledging his loyalty to her and to ending the Ruberian Age. Maleficent's Crony Maleficent tasks Pete to recover the super computer of Mok, one of her primary enemies in the first war. Pete, being lazy as ever, delegates the task to the Beagle Boys. Sadly for Pete, the Boys fail to recover the machine, instead being caught in one of the booby traps of the Schlepper Brothers. Pete engages in combat once again when Discord frees himself from his prison. Pete readies himself to fight the demon, but Discord merely pulls down the cat's trousers and escapes. Head of Security One day, Pete discovers Evil Lyn lurking around the halls of Maleficent's fortress. She attacks him, but he has already designed and prepared a new security system. He first launches some rocks at Lyn, but she levitates them away. He has better luck in disarming her through the use of a flying boxing glove. Finally, as the piece de resistance, Pete triggers the dual laser cannons. Two blasts of these send Lyn running out the door. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains But Lyn's master, Skeletor, is secretly mounting an attack on the Forbidden Mountains. Due to some reconaissance by Maleficent, the alliance is able to spring into action just in time. Pete takes it upon himself to try to beat down Lyn with his bare hands. However, just as he is about to pummel her, Beast Man interrupts his attacks. In response, Pete beats him down with a long cosh. One of Skeletor's warriors then blasts Pete into the ground with a laser cannon. This gives Beast Man the opportunity to crush Skeletor with a rock. Pete survives, later reveling in Maleficent's victory. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Fired Prince John hires Pete to serve as Captain of the Guard. Yete Pete quickly proves to be an incompetent captain, spending most of his time drinking instead of catching Robin Hood. John fires Pete for his insolence, but In anger, Pete musters his guard to take Prince John out, but they are defeated by John's own men. Before Pete can himself attack, John cuts his pants off. A ceiling wheel, cut down from earlier in the fight, tramples Pete and sends him flying out the window. Conquering England Frollo then recruits Pete to serve as the French Captain of the Land Guard and sends him and Captain Hook on a trip to capture England and take down Prince John. Pete takes up the first assault on John's fortress, using a complex system of pulleys to rip the Prince out of his bed. The Sheriff of Nottingham attacks Pete in retaliation, managing to outfence and disarm Pete. However, Pete throws in one last sucker punch and takes out his foe. With Frollo's armies successful, Pete is made King of England, though his power is subordinate to Frollo's. Wonderland Escapades Hearts. But the Queen was not so easily fooled by a second assault on her world, and quicklyd defeated Pete with her card soldiers. The Queen then ordered Dr. Frankenollie to turn Pete into a giant version of himself called Julius to serve as her minion in the Titan war. Julius Pete was then sent after the Wind Titan, who quickly took him down as well by blowing him into a power line, electrocuting the former ruler of England, and reverting him back to normal. Pete ended up singed, but still alive, and now very vengeful against Frollo, the Queen of Hearts, and almost every faction in the war. Chernabog approached Pete, telling him he could gain his revenge if he would submit his being into darkness itself. Pete accepted, and became the Ghost of Christmas Future, as he was sent to steal Alameda Slim's soul for Chernabog's growing power. He succeeded, but was chased off by Zeus's lightning bolts which sent him hurtling back into the Underworld with the rest of Chernabog's goons. Disney Villains War 2 He was later resurrected by Maleficent for the second war where he was freed from Chernabog's influence, and quickly proved to be a capable enemy against Demyx, who fell to his megaton punch. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Cat Vs Rhino While operating out of his criminal base, Pete finds his enterprises threatened by the lethal hitman, the Rhino. As the criminal prepares to charge into the base, Pete triggers his blast doors; the Rhino gets stuck in the doors, though he does tear right through the metal. When the Rhino prepares to charge again, Pete triggers his trick floor, making the Rhino think that he is falling to his death. The Rhino charges yet again, only for Pete to lay him flat with a remote controlled punch. Content over his victory, Pete laughs. However, Jafar appears in the doorway, seeking out Pete's assistance. Mob War As soon becomes apparent, Jafar hires Pete into an alliance with Ursula, Captain Hook, and himself. They are all serving Maleficent, who has partnered with Hades in a bid to take over the world. Pete takes it upon himself to seize control of the criminal underworld, making an agreement with Dr. Frankenollie to upgrade him so to gain an advantage. The operation is a success, but Pete finds himself face to face with his chief adversary: Tombstone. Pete leaps onto a crane and swings at his foe. However, Tombstone makes his way to the control panel of the crane and drops Pete to the bottom of the facility. Pete comes close to dying from the blow, but David Xanatos digitizes him and inserts him into the computer mainframe of the AIM corporation. Thinking the new area is a good place from which to take over the world, Pete calls Maleficent to help him. The Computer World Pete and Maleficent soon encounter Silver Sable, who tries to kill the two. Pete attacks first, but Silver Sable punches him out. Sable and Maleficent spar for some time, with Sable taking the advantage and severely injuring Maleficent. Pete recovers just in time and punches Sable off a platform to her death. Pete tries his best to defend his master thereafter. He meets his match, however, in Mysterio, who frightens him off by generating a massive snake out of data. A mysteriously healed Maleficent manages to defeat Mysterio. Pete and Maleficent discover some plans belonging to the Marvel supervillain, Ultron; before they can investigate further, they are teleported out of the computer and onto the ship of Captain Hook. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Villains Battles 1.1Entire He team up with Shan Yu and Yosemite SamCategory:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:1925 introductions‏ Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Vs Brock Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:Redeemed Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Master Control Program's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Doctor Frankenollie Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Henchmen Category:Rivals Category:Mickey Mouse Cartoon Villains Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains war Category:Donald Duck universe Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Pirates Category:Epic Mickey Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War